1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a computer data signal, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms a toner image on an image holder such as a photoreceptor, and causes the image holder to transfer the toner image onto a recording material. However, during the process, an image formed on a recording material may be misaligned.